


Should we try?

by TheSmidge



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmidge/pseuds/TheSmidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They cling to each other, kissing hard and frantic as they throw their clothes to the ground. Sera nips at Trevelyan’s lips as they fall back, bouncing slightly once they hit the bed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should we try?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this before I change my mind. I've never written Femslash before so this is more than likely terrible, but I wanted to write something for Femslash February so, tada~.

They cling to each other, kissing hard and frantic as they throw their clothes to the ground. Sera nips at Trevelyan’s lips as they fall back, bouncing slightly once they hit the bed. Sera laughs, bright and happy. She kisses down Trevelyan’s throat, licking at the droplets of sweat already clinging to her collarbone. Sera’s hands move down Trevelyan’s sides, elating small laughs at the ticklish sensation. 

“Ticklish there shiny?” Sera asks, looking up at Trevelyan with a mischievous smile.

“Sera, no.” Trevelyan replies, stern but with a hint of a laugh. Sera smiles, but holds her hands up before placing them back softly against the bedsheets under Trevelyan’s arms. She leans down, her tongue running in a circle around Trevelyan’s nipple making it pepple. She pulls it into her mouth, sucking the nub lightly, her free hand rubbing circles against the other. She draws back, looking up at Trevelyan before trailing kisses down Trevelyan’s body. She lets her teeth graze Trevelyan’s stomach, elated at the sharp breath Trevelyan takes at the sensation. Her hands ghost over Trevelyan as she lets her tongue brush along the smooth lines of purple skin. 

"So pretty you are." Sera purrs as she looks back up at Trevelyan. "not fair that."

"Pfft, I'm nowhere as pretty as you." Trevelyan says back running her fingers gently through Sara's hair, with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Stop it you." Sera says twisting so she can kiss Trevelyan’s palm. "Super gorgeous you are."

Trevelyan blushes, embarrassed by the words, but she nods.

Sera shifts, moving further down the bed. She lifts and spreads Trevelyan's legs, kissing along her thighs. She leans in, presses her lips to the coarse hair above Trevelyan's clit. Licking down in one swift sweep. The tip of her tongue glides across the soft bundle of nerves making Trevelyan riggle and lift her hips. Sera licks at it, with broad sweeps. 

Trevelyan gasps above her, but holds in her moans, her arm thrown over her mouth to muffle the ones that do escape. Sera had been worried the first time, when Trevelyan had been almost too quiet, but she'd learnt that Trevelyan is a quite lover. 

Sera groans as she feels Trevelyan get wetter, she moves from her clit to dart her tongue inside Trevelyan. Slowly she moves in and out feeling Trevelyan shake around her. 

"Sera..." Trevelyan breathes her hands buried in Sera's hair scratching against her scalp. 

Sera slides her tongue out, trailing it along Trevelyan’s folds and back up to her clit. She presses against it, her strokes quicker, harder, her nails digging half moons into Trevelyan’s thighs.

Trevelyan tenses as she comes melting back against the sheets. Her breathing heavy as her hands slip from Sera's hair. 

Sera crawls back up Trevelyan’s body, pressing kisses as she goes. She turns them so they lie side by side. 

Trevelyan pulls her in and kisses her hard, her tongue sliding into Sera’s mouth tasting herself. She brushes her fingertips down Sera’s skin. Cupping her breasts, sweeping her thumbs across Sera’s nipples. Sera gasps into Trevelyan’s mouth. 

Trevelyan moves her right hand further down Sera’s body, her left continuously teasing Sera’s nipple. Trevelyan slides a finger between Sera’s legs, letting it brush her soft folds. It’s the lightest of touches.

"Stop teasing you." Sera says as she lifts and hooks her leg around Trevelyan’s.

Trevelyan’s finger slips wetly inside Sera’s warmth. Sera pants beside her, pressing closer.

Trevelyan moves her finger it in and out at an agonising slow pace, enjoying the little gasps and moans escaping Sera’s mouth. She slides a second in, spreading Sera’s walls with each thrust inside. Sera's wetness letting her fingers glide easily in and out. She feels Sera tighten around her, and slides her fingers free, to softly brush against Sera’s clit. Sera’s breath hitches, her hips bucking trying to get more friction. Trevelyan circles her finger around the sensitive nub, brushing lightly against it. 

Sera's hand grips her side tightly, her teeth grazing Trevelyan’s shoulder. 

Trevelyan, speeds up her caresses, rubbing harder. 

Sera comes, her back arching as she screams. Trevelyan wipes her hand against the sheets not caring for the mess she makes. She pulls Sera in for a kiss, slow and sloppy.


End file.
